Chain Reaction/Quotes
Opening Spiels Pilot Intro: "This is Chain Reaction, where one word leads to another, and the right word leads to $100,000! With today's special guest stars: (insert celebrity guests' names), and your host on Chain Reaction, Bill Cullen!" NBC Intro: "This is Chain Reaction, where one word leads to another, with today's special guest stars: (insert celebrity guests' names), and the star of Chain Reaction, Bill Cullen!" NBC Intro #2: "This is Chain Reaction, where one word leads to another, with today's special guest stars: (insert celebrity guests' names), and your guest host of Chain Reaction, Geoff Edwards!" USA Intro: "The game is… The New/$40,000 Chain Reaction! And here's your host, Blake Emmons/Geoff Edwards!" GSN Intro: "Three (insert women's relation) take on three (insert men's relation). It's a battle of the sexes coming up, on Chain Reaction!" "It starts with "WORD", there's a "G" underneath, guess the word "GAME" and you're right, the word "GAME" starts a chain. Get your letter, take a guess, connect the chain, win some cash. It's guys against girls right now on CHAIN REACTION." Quotes "If one word leads to another, then the chain reaction is right. But if that word leads you nowhere, then the next could lead to a fight." - Nipsey Russell (1979 Pilot) "Before we start the game, let me show what a chain reaction looks like. Let's take a look at our board over there. This is our Chain Reaction board. There's where the playing will be centered. To start, this chain reaction begins with the word "LIGHTNING", and it ends with the word "LINCOLN". Now, the object of our game is to figure out the six words in between, that form the chain reaction from "LIGHTNING" to "LINCOLN". For example, on this chain, when you think of LIGHTNING, you might very well think of… STRIKE, because lighting does. STRIKE forgetting LIGHTNING now might bring to mind the word… BASEBALL, BASEBALL makes you think of… DIAMOND, when you hear DIAMOND, popping into your mind might be… RING, RING suggests… TELEPHONE, TELEPHONE suggests… BOOTH and LINCOLN suggests BOOTH, more or less. That is a chain reaction, and that's the way it works. Now, you kids here get one point for every letter in the word you guess. 50 points wins the game, and gives you a chance to start a chain reaction worth $100,000." - Bill Cullen explaining the rules on the 1979 pilot "One word could lead to a lot of words, which causes a big distraction. But if we get the proper words, we got a chain reaction." - Nipsey Russell (1980 Premiere) "Let me show what a chain reaction looks like before we start our game. Now, if you all take a look over there, directly ahead of us, you will see our Chain Reaction board. Now, this particular chain which we'll use as an example, begins with the word "FAULT", and a chain reaction is formed all the way down through those six words, and it ends with the word "DINNER". The object of our game is to figure out the six words in between, that form the chain reaction from "FAULT" to "DINNER". For example, on this chain, we say, FAULT makes think of an EARTHQUAKE, an EARTHQUAKE of DISASTER, DISASTER bring the mind the TITANIC, the TITANIC hit an ICEBERG, the ICEBERG was COLD, COLD TURKEY is a phrase, and everybody knows about TURKEY DINNER. It works downward or upwards, and that is a chain reaction. You get one point for every letter in the word you guess. 50 points wins the game, to start a chain reaction worth $10,000." - Bill Cullen explaining the rules on the 1980 premiere "Hey, thank you for being with us, and in Bob's name children's village will get a thousand dollars, and we thank you with being a lot of fun, we is a sort of we have this final chain reaction, I'll read it for you, Chain Reaction…Reaction…Audience… Audience…Viewers…Viewers… Nielsen… Nielsen… Number… Cancellation! Goodbye! We'll see ya!" - Bill Cullen (1980 Finale) Catchphrases "Thank you so much, and welcome to Chain Reaction, where one word leads to another, and the right word leads to $10,000." - Bill Cullen (First Few Weeks in 1980) "Hello, everyone, and welcome to Chain Reaction, the game where one word leads to another, and the correct word leads to thousands of dollars." - Chain Reaction host (1986-1991) "This chain/board starts with the word (insert top word). There are six words in between. And it ends with the word (insert bottom word)." "50 points wins it. You get a point for every letter in the word you guess. The little plus signs next to them indicate a double score." "This/Our first chain starts with (insert top word), and it ends with (insert bottom word). (There are five words in between.) Each word is worth 10 points. The last word is worth 20/15 points. The first team to get 200/300 points wins the game (and a chance to play for the money in the bank which now stands at (insert jackpot amount))." "This chain starts with (insert top word), and it ends with (insert bottom word). Each word is worth (insert value). The last word is worth (insert double value)." Dylan Lane Era "I'm Dylan Lane, and welcome to Chain Reaction. Today, (insert two teams of two occupations) face-off in a battle of the sexes racing to connect pairs of words that form a multipart chain. Each correct answer earns you cold hard cash, and if you play this game very/really well, you could take home a whole lot of it. But first things first, we need a chain." - Dylan Lane (2006-2007) "Players, you have to connect the word (insert top word), with the word (insert bottom word)." - Dylan Lane (2006-2007). "(blip-blip) Ooh, that sound means there's only letter left in the/this word. I can't give it to you. What's your guess/answer?" - Dylan Lane whenever there's one letter left in any word (2007) "(blip-blip) Ok, you know that sound means. There's only one letter left in the/this word. What's your guess/answer?" - Dylan Lane reminding anyone who may or may not be aware that it's the last letter of any word (2007) "Is it (insert phrase) for $100/$200/$300/$400/$500?" - Dylan Lane asking if the word is right (2006-2007) "Let's see/Show us (if it's) (insert phrase) for $100/$200/$300/$400/$500." - Dylan Lane asking if the word is right (2006-2007) "Is it (insert word) for the chain?" - Dylan Lane when there's one word left for the chain (2006-2007) "Let's see/Show us (if it's) (insert word) for the chain." - Dylan Lane when there's one word left for the chain (2006-2007) "Ladies/Gentlemen, you are trailing by (insert cash amount), so we'll start our final chain with you. Now, keep in mind teams, cause you can wager up to $500 in each turn, that means you can make a lot of money very quickly, or just lose it as fast, so bet carefully. Our last chain of the day begins with the word (insert top word), and ends with the word (insert bottom word)." - Dylan Lane (2006-2007) "All right, ladies/gentlemen, you've completed our 1st/2nd/3rd chain, so you get to play our 1st/2nd/final speed chain. It's worth another $100/$200/$300 and you have 7 seconds/got to connect the word (insert word on top) to/and ends with the word (insert bottom word). Your 7 seconds starts/begin now." - Dylan Lane for the Speed Chain portion (2006-2007) "If you don't get this right, you'll be out of money, and the ladies/gentlemen automatically win this game." - Dylan Lane to a team who has only $500 or less and bets whatever if they left in case they get it wrong (2006-2007) "Ladies/Gentlemen, you won today's game and earned yourselves (insert total won), but now you have a chance to win (insert amount) more in this bonus round. All right, (insert name), your teammates will be showing you a series of answers. (insert 2 names) will have to construct questions for those answers one word at a time. If you can get 7/5 correct answers (in 90 seconds), we'll double your money. If you can get 10/7 correct in the same amount of time, we'll triple it for a grand total of (insert total the winning team could get if they succeed)." - Dylan Lane explaining the bonus round portion (2006) "Ladies/Gentlemen, you won today's game and earned yourselves (insert total won), but 'this' is where it gets serious. Because, now you have a chance to win an additional/another $5,000 in this bonus round. All right, (insert name), your teammates will be showing you a series of answers. (insert 2 names) will have to construct questions for those answers one word at a time. (If your teammates give an illegal clue, you'll hear this sound, (cuckoo) and then we'll move on to the next word.) When you're ready to take a guess, you must hit/press the buzzer in your hand stopping the clock momentarily/for just a few seconds while you give your response. If you can get 5 correct answers in 60 seconds, you will win/walk away with another $5,000. (insert 2 names), (take your) places, please." - Dylan Lane explaining the bonus round portion (2007) "Take a nice deep breath. Ladies/Gentlemen, your 90/60 seconds begins/starts… now." - Dylan Lane telling the winning team in the bonus round the clock has started (2006-2007) "Guess what? You just won $5,000! You take the $5,000 and add it to the (insert total winnings in the main game) you just won, and you got a grand total of (insert overall total)." - Dylan Lane congratulating the winning team for succeeding in the bonus round (2007) Taglines "This is Bill Cullen reminding you to keep smiling, because… (Patty) Happiness… (Joyce) is… (Bill) a… (Fred) Chain… (Nipsey) Reaction!" - Bill Cullen, Patty Duke, Joyce Bulifant, Fred Grandy, Nipsey Russell (1980 Premiere) "This is Bill Cullen reminding you to kiss someone today, because… (Nipsey) Love… (Joyce) is… (Bill) a… (Patty) Chain… (Fred) Reaction!" - Bill Cullen, Patty Duke, Joyce Bulifant, Fred Grandy, Nipsey Russell (Second Show) "Give someone a smile, and start your own Chain Reaction." - Blake Emmons (1986) "Thank you for watching Chain Reaction. Reaction… Time… Time… Flies. I'm Dylan Lane, see ya later." (2006-2007) Category:Chain Reaction Category:Quotes & Catchphrases